Finding The Light
by Chibi Pharaoh Yami
Summary: Yugi was alone, Yami was searching for something. Can the two find what they most desire in each other or will fate play a cruel game with both of them. -later YxY-
1. Alone and Unwanted

Chibi Pharaoh Yami: I'm bored and have no idea on where to go with  
my other stories so I made a new one.  
  
Yami: Here we go again... -.-'  
  
Disclaimer: Chibi Pharaoh Yami owns nothing.  
  
Warnings: Angst, violence, and some cussing. So if you don't like any of this, don't read!  
  
'I'm Just A Kid' - Simple Plan  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Finding The Light  
  
Chapter 1: Alone and Unwanted  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Being beaten and abused was just a daily thing for a young boy named Yugi Mouto. The abuse all started after the death of his mother, the only one besides his grandfather that ever cared for him.   
  
His father, on the otherhand, used to be gentle and kind hearted until the death of his wife. He began blaming anything that happened to him on Yugi. He blammed him for loosing his job and the fact that his wife was dead. At the very thought of her, he would enter fits of  
rage that would not calm down til after a few hours.   
  
Yugi was well known for his shyness and being very quiet at school.  
He was abused at school, but the beatings at home were the worst.  
But what his father told him that night would totally change his life  
around.  
  
_I Woke Up, It Was Seven_  
_Waited Till Eleven  
Just To Figure Out That No One Would Call  
I Think I Got A Lot Of Friends  
But I Don't Hear From Them  
What's Another Night All Alone?  
When Your Spending Every Day On Your Own  
And Here It Goes..._  
  
"You son of a bitch" yelled Jiro as he flung Yugi against the wall.  
"First you don't finish your chorers this morning and now you get   
an F in gym? You can't fail gym! What am I going to do with you!" Jiro was now steaming mad as he flew punches and kicks in Yugi's direction. "I want you out of my house when I return! I don't EVER want to see your pathetic face here again!" yelled Jiro as he slamned the door and headed towards the bar.  
  
_I'm Just A Kid And Life Is A Nightmare  
I'm Just A Kid And I Know That It's Not Fair  
Nobody Cares Cause I'm Alone And The World  
Is Havin' More Fun Then Me_  
  
Reaching his small attic room, Yugi carefully sat down on the bed trying to avoid all the injuries near his stomache and his aching ribs. Grabing his pillow, Yugi took off the sheet covering it and placed a few of his most precious items in it.   
  
Picking up a picture of his family before his mother died. He placed it near his heart as he more crystal-like tears flowed down his face.  
  
_And Maybe When The Night Is Dead  
I'll Crawl Into My Bed  
Staring At These Four Walls Again_  
  
Walking down the deserted street, a young tri-colored hair male approached the blinking cross-walk light. Looking for cars, he quickly crossed before the light turned red.  
  
The man, Yami, neared a run-down neighborhood on his way home. Looking up from his spot on the sidewalk, he saw a small form make its way from the window of the attic towards the grass at the bottom of the house. Intreged with the small form, Yami sat down on one of the halves of a broken bench and proceded in watching the petite form.  
  
_I'll Try To Think About The Last Time  
I Had A Good Time,_  
  
Pacing himself on the side of the house, Yugi carefully climbed the rest of the house using the cracks and holes on the sides of the house to help keep his balance as he approached the bottom.  
  
He jumped off when he was a few inches from the ground. Looking at the his hands, he saw blood start to make its way to the surface thru cuts in his skin from the side of the house. Ripping a piece off his already torn shirt, Yugi wrapped up his wounds the best he could before turning towards the street. Looking across, he thought he saw something or someone in the shadows.  
  
_Everyone's Got Somewhere To Go  
And Their Gonna Leave Me Here On My Own  
And Here It Goes_  
  
Sensing the boy's wandering amyethest eyes, Yami stood and retreated from the safety of the darkness into the light produced from the street light.  
  
Walking towards the boy, he felt his heart do a summersault as he saw the boy's angelic features and milky white skin that seemed to glow in the little light the lamp produced. Smiling as he took his hand in the others, he felt the boy jerk away but soon calmed down and gave him a quick glance before looking at the ground.  
  
_I'm Just A Kid And Life Is A Nightmare  
I'm Just A Kid And I Know That It's Not Fair  
Nobody Cares Cause I'm Alone And The World  
Is Havin' More Fun Then Me_  
  
Yugi knew he shouldn't be so forward with this stranger, but something inside him told him not to flee from this stranger. Deciding against his instincts, Yugi quickly pulled away. Pain and fear were evident in his exotic orbs. Turning around, he faced the stranger one last time before retreating the shadows and the cool night air as it gently touched his face like butterfly wings.  
  
_What The Fuck Is Wrong With Me  
Don't I Fit In With Anybody  
How Did This Happen To Me?_  
  
Watching the retreating form of the tenshi, Yami couldn't figure out whether or not to follow him.   
  
Deciding just to follow him for a short ways or until he went home. Yami quickly hurried out into the night, his jacket flowing behind him like a cape.  
  
_Wide Awake, I'm Bored And I Can't Even Fall Asleep  
And Everynight Is The Worst Night ever  
I'm Just A Kid_  
  
Racing down streets and alleys, Yugi finally stopped when he neared a cemetary near the edge of the city. Opening the gate and walking in, Yugi headed towards the top of the hill towards two graves.  
  
Sitting under the willow tree that was next to the two graves, he ran his hand down the first grave. Taking in the feeling of the cold, hard stone. He felt a few drops of water run down the side of the stone as he placed his hand on his face and wiped the crystal tears away.  
  
_I'm Just A Kid And Life Is A Nightmare  
I'm Just A Kid and I Know That It's Not Fair_  
  
Behind a second tree, much like the one Yugi was under, stood a shadowed figure wearing black leather and crimson orbs watching the petite youth. Running a hand thru his hair as he was finally glad to have found the boy after looking for him all over the city.   
  
Leaning against the tree, he placed one foot against the tree and the other on the ground to support his weight as he let his gaze wander up and down Yugi's small form.   
  
_Nobody Cares Cause I'm Alone And The World Is...  
Nobody Wants To Be Alone And The World_  
  
The tears soon turned to tears of joy as he remebered all the times he spent with his mother and father before she was taken away.  
  
'He said everything would work out in the end.' thought Yugi as he stared up into the starry sky. 'He lied.'  
  
Placing his head on the tree, he slowly felt his eyes droop and almost close.  
  
_I'm Just A Kid And Life Is A Nightmare  
I'm Just A Kid, I Know That It's Not Fair  
Nobody Cares Cause I'm Alone And The World Is  
Nobody Wants To Be Alone In The World_  
  
Walking towards the almost asleep boy, Yami gracefully picks him up and places Yugi's head on his chest. "Don't worry little one, I'll make sure nothing wrong happens to you again." whispered Yami as Yugi  
smiled and nuzzled his chest seeking more warmth and comfort.  
  
_Nobody Cares Cause I'm Alone And The World Is  
Having More Fun Than Me, Tonight_  
  
Reaching his house, Yami carried Yugi up the stairs and placed him in black pajama pants that were a little too big for him and placed him on the bed. Smiling at the sleeping tenshi, Yami gave him one last glance as he shut the door and disappeared down the stairs.  
  
_I'm All Alone...  
Tonight  
Nobody Cares...  
Tonight  
Cuz I'm Just A Kid, Tonight_  
  
-TBC-  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chibi Pharaoh Yami: What do you think? Should I continue?  
Please R&R! 


	2. Terrible Truths

Chibi Pharaoh Yami: Oh, I think i forgot to point out that in this fic Yugi is 10 and Yami is 14. I know it's kinda wierd to have a 10 year old climbing buildings, but work with me here!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I STILL don't own anything  
  
Warnings: Cursing   
-words- means someone talking on the telephone   
  
' Bring Me To Life ' - Evanescense  
---------------------------------------  
Finding The Light  
  
Chapter 2: Terrible Truths  
---------------------------------------  
Waking up to something soft and comfortable, Yugi looked up to be greeted by a pair of crimson orbs. The sight almost made Yugi jump out of his skin.  
  
Mentally slapping himself, Yami helped Yugi up off the bed. Once standing up on his feet, Yugi started to shake in fear the he would be punished. Yami's face became puzzled as he saw Yugi with his eyes cast downwards. Tilting his copies face upward, Yami got a good look into Yugi's blank amyethyst eyes.   
  
Shaking off the blank stare, Yami grabed Yugi's hand and literally pulled him downstairs.  
  
_How Can You See Into My Eyes  
Like Open Doors  
Leading You Down Into My Soul  
Where I've Become So Numb_  
  
Entering the kitchen, Yami turned around to see Yugi with his eyes focused on the living room floor. "Can't walk or what?" joked Yami as he returned to Yugi's side.  
  
Seeing no response from him, Yami quickly moved behind Yugi getting a small glance from amyethest eyes. Smiling to himself, Yami attacked Yugi's sides in a playful manor as the boy started to break out in fits of laughter. Glad that his double's smile was back, Yami picked him up and placed him in one of the chairs in the dining room.  
  
_Without A Soul  
My Spirit's Sleeping Somewhere Cold  
Until You Find It There And Lead It Back Home_   
  
Digging thru one of the cupboards searching for something to eat, Yami grined in triumpth as he pulled out a box of cereal. About to ask Yugi if he was hungry, he watched as Yugi held the silver ware and turn it around as if it were gold.  
  
"That is a spoon and that is a fork." said Yami trying to cheer up the ocupants of the room.  
  
"By the way, I never got your name."  
  
"Yugi" he whispered as he lowered his gaze from Yami's.  
  
_(Wake Me Up)  
Wake Me Up Inside  
I Can't Wake Up  
Wake Me Up Inside_  
  
" 'Game',interesting." replied Yami as he gave Yugi a bowl and sat the cereal box next to him.  
  
Sitting in the seat next to Yugi, Yami started to eat his bowl of cereal. Finishing off his bowl of cereal, Yami placed his bowl and spoon in the sink and sat back down next to Yugi.  
  
"Don't tell me I have to show you how to use a spoon" joked Yami as he poked Yugi's nose making the smaller of the two blush.  
  
"I'm not hungry" replied Yugi as he pushed his bowl near Yami.  
  
"You're going to eat it Yugi. You're practicly skin and bones." stated Yami as he pushed the bowl  
  
back towards Yugi. "Eat it. There's no poison in it other wise would I be standing here?" chuckled Yami. Yugi looked up into those crimson orbs, in them he saw power and determination. Sighing, he gave up and started to eat.  
  
_Save Me  
Call My Name And Save Me From The Dark  
Wake Me Up  
Bid My Blood To Run_  
  
Finishing his bowl, Yugi carefully stood up and placed his bowl with Yami's in the sink.  
  
"Come on, Let's go to the arcade!" said Yami trying to get Yugi's atention.   
  
"Ar-arcade?" questioned Yugi as he looked at Yami, confusion clearly written on his face.  
  
"You've never been to an arcade before?" Yugi nodded to answer. "Well, come on then. Maybe my friends will be there and we can play." Following Yami, Yugi headed out into the chilly morning streets of Domino.  
  
_I Can't Wake Up  
Before I Come Undone  
Save Me  
Save Me From The Nothing I've Become_  
  
Leading Yugi thru the streets, Yami finally stopped when he reached a large building that read 'Domino Arcade'. Opening the doors, Yami pushed Yugi into the building. Seeing his friend Joey at one of the pinball machines, Yami walked over. Yugi followed, but staid behind   
Yami in his shadow. "Hey Joey!" said Yami as he went over and used the pinball machine to prop himself up.   
  
"Come on man, I can' see wha I'm doing!" complained Joey as he missed the pinball.   
  
"I'm sorry." said Yami acting all inocent like he didn't do anything. Rolling his eyes, Joey put another quarter in and played another round of pinball.   
  
Grabing Yugi's hand Yami pulled him over to a table and sat down. Putting his head down on the table, Yugi let his eyes droop close. His nap didn't last long as Yami quickly shook his shoulder and asked if he was alright. Nodding, Yugi let his head lay back on his hands like a pillow.   
  
"Yugi I'll be right back. I need to go get something." Yugi's slowly nodding head was Yami's response.  
  
_Now That I Know What I'm Without  
You Can't Just Leave Me  
Breathe Into Me And Make Me Real  
Bring Me To Life  
_  
Finishing his game, Joey aproached Yami and Yugi's table. Reaching down he shook Yugi's shoulder.  
  
"Hey Yami! Wha you doing sleepin'?" asked Joey as Yugi didn't pay attention to him. Seeing no response, Joey grabbed Yugi's shoulders harder and shook. Yugi's eyes shot open in surprise as he stared into honey colored eyes. Yanking himself free from Joey's grasp, Yugi retreated back to the dark corner near the table and pulled his knees up to his chest.  
  
Scratching his head in confusion, Joey was pulled from behind. "Ow! Hey wha was dat for?"  
  
"What are you staring at and where is Yugi?" replied Yami, his rimson orbs narrowing slightly.  
  
"Ya-Yami?! Then who was dat?" questioned Joey as he pointed to the corner. Looking over and seeing Yugi's shaking form, Yami quickly rushed past Joey and picked up Yugi in his arms.  
  
"Yugi what's wrong?" asked Yami, worry clearly herd in his voice. Yugi just snuggled deeper into Yami's chest seeking comfort. Yami wrapped his arms around the boy in a comforting manor as he rubbed circles in his younger friend's back. "Sh, Yugi. It's alright and Joey didn't mean to scare you. He thought you were me." replied Yami, his voice as loud as a whisper as Yugi continued to cry into his chest.  
  
_Wake Me Up  
Wake Me Up Inside  
I Can't Wake Up  
Wake Me Up inside  
Save Me_  
  
Trying his hardest to calm Yugi down, Yami was about to give up when a lightly tanned hand made its way to his shoulder. Turning around, Crimson met purple. "Hello Malik." replied Yami as he felt the wind get knocked out of him as Yugi gripped tighter to his chest. Continuing to rub circles on Yugi's back, Yami tried to free himself from Yugi's death grip.   
  
Finding if he tried to move away, Yugi would grip tighter, Yami just sighed and picked up the boy.  
  
Trying his hardest to sit and not hurt Yugi. Finally getting comfortable with Yugi still in his lap, he turned back to Joey and Malik.   
  
"Ok, I guess I should start by introducing you guys." Nodding their heads, Yami sighed and tried to get Yugi off of him by placing his arms on his sides and started a tickle fight. Yugi tried to hold in his laughter, but he soon let go of that idea as he needed to breathe. His grip loosened on Yami as soon as he was caught in a fit of laughter. Using this oppurtunity, Yami quickly flip Yugi around so he was facing Joey and Malik.  
  
Keeping his eyes shut, Yugi pushed himself as far as he could into Yami's chest before Yami made him open his eyes. Looking at the two strangers, Yugi watched them with uneasy eyes.   
  
"This is Joey and that is Malik. These two are some of my friends that I talked about earlier." said Yami as Yugi carefully put his hand in front of Joey who shook it and smiled. Placing it in front of Malik who took it and did the same.   
  
"This is Yugi you guys." blushing slightly, Yugi still kept eye contact with the other two. "So, what do you guys want to do now?"   
  
"Man, I'm straving." complained Joey as his stomache growled.   
  
"Damnit Joey, you just ate pretty much everything at that restaurant this morning." smirked Malik as Joey was about to grab his neck.  
  
"I was hungry, geez." he shot back at the smirking Malik. Malik soon broke out into fits of laughter as Joey's stomache let out another growl. "Don't make me Malik!" snarled Joey as he knocked Malik on the head.  
  
Yami soon started laughing along with Malik at Joey's coments about keeping their traps quiet for once. Yugi was the only one not paying attention as he thought of what might happen when Yami's parents get home. He didn't want to be left out in the streets like his father did to  
him so many times before. He also didn't want to leave Yami because he felt a strange connection to him, like they had met before.  
  
_Call My Name And Save Me From The Dark  
Wake Me Up  
Bid My Blood To Run  
I Can't Wake Up  
Before I Come Undone  
Save Me  
Save Me From The Nothing I've become_  
  
Noticing Yugi's dazed look, Yami carefully shook his shoulders. Looking up, Yugi saw Yami give him a smile. Smiling back, Yugi returned his gaze downward as Yami contiued to watch his friends argue, but not without glancing at Yugi a few times to make sure he was ok.  
  
Having seen enough of his friends fighting, Yami sat Yugi down on the chair and approached the duo from behind. Using both of his hands, Yami slapped each of them on the top of their heads.  
  
Each making a painful noise as they were hit on the head, they both stared into crimson orbs. Forgetting about the argument, Joey got up and went over to Yugi. "Come on bud, we're gonna go get something to eat!" shouted Joey cheerfully as he grabed Yugi's hand and pulled him out the door. Yugi gave Yami a pleading look of 'save me', but Yami just chuckled and followed with Malik at his heels.  
  
_Bring Me To Life  
I've Been Living A Lie  
There's Nothing Inside  
Bring Me To Life_  
  
Reaching the nearest restaurant, Joey quickly rushed in with a confused Yugi as he was pulled down the street.

About a few blocks behind them were Malik and Yami trying their hardest to catch up. After running into about five different people, they finally arrived at the restaurant to see Joey ordering off the menu. They both sweatdroped at the sight.   
  
Yami sat down in the seat next to Yugi as Malik sat down next to Joey. Yami and Malik decided to order a pepperoni pizza and Joey had a cheeseburger with a chocolate milkshake. Malik and Joey were in deep conversation, talking about asortments of things ranging from recent activities to new duel monster cards. Yami just sighed and glanced at Yugi before the small boy looked at him. Smiling, Yami turned his attention back twords his friends.  
  
When the food finally arrived Joey was to caught up in eating to notice the strange glances from he surrounding people and his friends. Yami, yet again, sweatdroped and grabed a slice of pizza for himself and Yugi. Malik was already on his second piece of pizza and nearing his third. Yugi just kept glancing from his slice of pizza to Malik devouring pretty much half the pizza. Yami seeing Yugi hadn't even touched his piece gave Yugi a small nudge with his shoulder.  
  
"Come on Yugi, dig in." said Yami as he took another bite of his pizza.  
  
"But I don't have any money to pay for it." replied Yugi looking a little depressed.  
  
"I've got you covered. Just go ahead and eat as much as you want." Yugi smiled as Yami said that and started to eat his piece of pizza. After sitting for about thirty minutes listning to Joey continually  
saying he was hungry, the group paid and left.  
  
_Frozen Inside Without Your Touch,  
Without Your love, Darling.  
Only You Are The Life Among The Dead  
_  
Waving goodbye, Yami and Yugi headed home with the rest of the afternoon to spend together.  
  
Unlocking the door, Yami led Yugi into the living room to watch a movie. Deciding on Lord of the Rings; the Return of the King, Yami placed in the dvd and sat down next to Yugi. During some of the  
  
battle scenes, Yami noticed Yugi had placed himself pretty much next Yami. Yami picked up Yugi and placed him on his lap, but not without a sudden 'epp' from Yugi who hadn't noticed being picked up.   
Pulling the blanket over both him and Yugi, Yami settled down with Yugi on his lap and finished watching the movie. At the end, Yami tried to sit up, only to notice a sleeping Yugi cuddled up on his chest.  
  
Picking Yugi up, Yami sat Yugi back on the couch with the blanket. A few seconds later the phone started to ring and a few curses later, Yami had reached the phone. Rubbing his sore head, he mumbled  
into the phone.  
  
-Hey son, we'll be home in about 30 minutes.- replied Hatoshi, Yami's father.   
  
"Oh, um Dad. I have a friend over right now, is that ok?" replied Yami  
  
-Yes, as long as it isn't Malik trying to blow something up again.- Yami sighed recalling the incident.  
  
"Yes, but he wouldn't have done that if you would have listened when I said he shouldn't be near microwaves!" he shot back.   
  
-Hn, good point. Well see you soon.- Yami mumbled a good bye and headed back to the living room.  
  
As soon as he had entered the living room, he was met by a bright eyed Yugi. Seeing a slight look of sadness in Yugi's eyes caused Yami's heart to break. He couldn't stand it anymore, he had to find out who hurt Yugi enough to make him act like this.  
  
Sitting down next to Yugi, Yami turned his attention to his counterpart.  
  
"Um, Yugi? If it's ok, I was wondering if you would tell me who treats you so badly." Yugi's eyes opened in shock. Looking up into Yami's eyes he saw pain and hope. Those eyes, they made Yugi's heart skip a beat. He felt so happy around Yami and he asked nothing in return. 'Alright, I'll tell him.' Yugi thought confidently as he faced Yami again.  
  
"It-it's my fa-father." stuttered Yugi as he started to shake at the memory of his father. Seeing Yugi's sudden shaking, Yami picked up the boy and pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Shh, Yugi. It's alright." Yami whispered into Yugi's ear. "Please tell me why he hurt you. Please Yugi." Nodding Yugi looked back up into Yami's worried face.  
  
_All Of This Sight  
I Can't Believe I Couldn't See  
Kept In The Dark  
But You Were There In Front Of Me_  
  
"He wasn't always mean, just after my mom died." Nodding, Yami urged Yugi to continue. "Well, after she died, I think he was just so sad and he always was trying to hide his feelings. I think because  
of that he became angry. "   
  
"And he took his anger out on you?" Yugi nodded "Well that is just so fucking wrong!" Yugi cringed at the word. "Sorry." muttered Yami.  
  
"It's alright, he always said things like that. The cussing I mean." Yugi said.  
  
"But still, why would he want to hurt you?" Yugi looked down at the ground.  
  
"He blamed me for her death and everything else that goes wrong in his life. I believe so too, I mean I'm too short to do much of anything and I'm always in the way. Even at school I'm in the way."  
  
"I don't think so. I think you're a great person and you're fun to be around." Yami replied looking directly into Yugi's amyethest eyes. Blushing slightly, Yugi got a smirk from Yami before he was  
tackled and being tickled.  
  
Yami suddenly stopped when he herd the door open. Getting up, he offered Yugi his hand as his father and little brother walked in.   
  
"YAMI!!" yelled Hitori as he tackled his older brother.  
  
"Humf" replied Yami as he was tackled to the floor. The 6 year old jumping and talking to fast for Yami to understand him. Hearing laughing come from where Yugi was, he looked up and gave both his father and Yugi a glare before prying Hitori off of him.  
  
"Damnit Hitori, stay the hell away from me!" growled Yami at Hitori.  
  
"Yami's so mean!!!" cried Hitori as he hid behind his father.  
  
"Yami, be nice to your brother!" replied Hatoshi as Hitori stuck out his tongue at Yami. Yami just sent a death glare at Hitori as he imediately stoped and turned his attention towards Yugi.  
  
"Hey Yami! Who's dat??" replied Hitori as he ran up to Yugi. "He has hair like you!" he added as he touched Yugi's hair.  
  
"Hitori, leave Yugi alone!" snarled Yami as he pulled Yugi away from his crying brother who kept saying how mean he was.  
  
_I've Been Sleeping A 1000 Years It Seems  
I've got To Open My Eyes To Everything_  
  
Watching as Yami pulled Yugi up the stairs, Hatoshi wondered if this was the boy his friend had told him to watch for. Deciding on worrying about that later, Hatoshi went to make dinner with a still crying Hatori behind him.  
  
After a few curses and muttered words, Yami and Yugi had made it to Yami's room where he sat Yugi on his bed and started digging thru his desk. Pulling out a deck of cards, he returned to where Yugi sat.  
  
"Have you ever played Duel Monsters?" Hearing a small 'no' from Yugi, he placed the cards out on the bed and patted the spot next to him for Yugi to sit. "These are Duel Monster cards. This is also called a deck if you have 40 cards or more which you can use to duel against other opponents."  
  
Yugi nodded to show Yami he understood as he picked up one of the cards. A purple-claded magician.  
  
"That's the Dark Magician. He's my favorite card out of my deck, but I also like this one too." he replied as he picked up another magician card that read 'Dark Magician Girl'.   
  
"I like this one. She's really pretty!" replied Yugi as he held the card in his hands.  
  
Laughing at Yugi's child-like behavior, Yami picked up all the cards and the Dark Magician Girl as he herd his father yell at them from downstairs. Helping Yugi up, Yami surprised the boy by picking him up bridal style and carried him downstairs.   
  
Putting Yugi down by the kitchen stairs, he looked down to see the boy had a tint of red added to his creamy white skin. Smirking to himself, he pushed Yugi into the room gaining a small yelp from Yugi.  
  
After everyone was sitting and dinner was on the table, Yami got up and motioned for his father to follow him. This motion gave him confused glances from both Yugi and Hitori, but Hitori shruged and returned to chowing down on his food.  
  
"Um Dad, I was wondering if Yugi could stay with us." asked Yami as his father looked at him with confusion clearly on his face.  
  
"Why, doesn't he have a home?" replied Hatoshi.  
  
"Yes, but that's the problem! His father's really mean to him and I hate seeing him act like everyone he meets is going to hurt him!" shot back Yami, anger all over his face.  
  
"Yami, he will go back to his father's house and if you are right about this, then yes he can stay here." Hatoshi replied.  
  
"But!" Hatoshi just held his hand, silencing Yami.   
  
"He can stay the night, then he goes home tomorrow." Yammi just nodded, he was to busy fearing for Yugi's saftey to fight with his father.  
  
Finishing supper, Yami quickly retreated to his room followed by a worried Yugi. Slaming the door behind Yugi, Yami headed towards his dresser.  
  
Grabbing a pair of red pajama pants, Yami handed them to Yugi as he put on his black silk ones.Once Yami was finished, he looked up to see a blushing Yugi in a pair of pants that were too big for him. Chuckling a little bit as he tried to decide which was redder, Yugi's face or the pants he was wearing. Tilting his head in confusion as he saw Yami chuckling Yugi wondered what was so funny.   
  
'He looks so cute when he does that..' thought Yami as he saw the confused boy. 'No Yami! Stop thinking bad thoughts!' Yami mentally punished himself as he climbed onto his bed. Seeing Yugi still on the floor, he pulled back the blankets on the other side of the bed and scooted over.   
  
Patting the side of the bed, Yugi jumped in at Yami's invitation. Settling down he soon drifted off to sleep, not knowing of the crimson orbs acknowleding his every movements.  
  
'I'm sorry Yugi. I failed you.' was all Yami thought as he pulled Yugi closer to him in a protective manor. Both boys tried to forget about everything that would soon happen as they both fell into a deep slumber.  
  
_Don't Let Me Die Here  
There Must Be Something Wrong  
Bring Me To Life_

_Bring Me To Life  
I've Been Living A Lie  
There's Nothing Inside  
Bring Me To Life._  
  
-TBC-  
---------------------------------------------------------  
Chibi Pharaoh Yami: O.O Whoa, people actually wanted me to conitnue this. Anways, hope this chapter was long enough for ya. Now I have to update all my other fics, so this might not be updated for a while... yeah and in this fic, Yami has a brother... He plays a big part in it later.

PS: My spell check wasn't working so sorry for any misspellings!


End file.
